


Guarma's Drabbles

by odriscolls



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odriscolls/pseuds/odriscolls
Summary: A collection of drabbles & blurbs from my Tumblr blog.





	1. Campfire Kisses (Arthur Morgan)

**Prompt:**   **Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap.**

 

The rough and tumble lifestyle that your lover, Arthur, lead wasn’t always to your taste. Sometimes he was needlessly cruel, manipulative, and sadistic. You remembered a time he picked a fight with an entire saloon, coming out of it barely conscious but laughing like a moron alongside Javier.

There were moments like this, however, that reminded you of the good man he kept locked up inside. The entire camp was singing around the campfire, joyously celebrating the safe return of little Jack Marston. You sat on Arthur’s lap, mostly because he pulled you there as you passed him, and chuckled quietly as he sang out of time with everyone else.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned, his lips dangerously close to your ear. He wasn’t whispering but his gruff voice was at just the right level as to not interrupt everyone else.

“Nothin’ dear.” You smirked, turning slightly and planting a kiss on his cheek. He hasn’t shaved in over a week, and his stubble tickled your chin.

“Nothin’ huh?” He smirked, one of his hands coming to your cheek and his lips quickly pecking your own. “I think you’re lyin’ to me.”

“Gimme more of this and I’ll talk, Mr Morgan.” You proposed, your smirk turning to a grin as his lips moved over your cheeks, eventually resting on your lips in one of the rough kisses you loved from him.

“Deal.”


	2. Bury My Love (Arthur Morgan)

Request: can you do something where arthur falls for someone who is young enough to be his daughter? like i'm pretty sure he's 43 in the game and she's 20-23 so he feels bad about it, and feels that it's wrong? thank you love, you're doing fantastic

 

* * *

 

 

_She was mesmerising._

Arthur had drawn her once or twice and had to keep himself from doing so all the time. He loved to watch her as she walked around camp, sang along with the other women during parties, and danced away with whoever would join her. He longed to be the man who danced with her, but it would be wrong.

He was an older man compared to her. She was a few years younger than John; only 20 years of age. He was a solid 16 years older than her, not quite enough to be her father, but too many for his comfort. The jealousy that swelled in his chest when Javier danced with her or when Sean flirted with her was starting to  _hurt_.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he told her how he felt. She was a beautiful, charming girl, who showed him nothing but kindness - maybe she would love him in return, or reject him politely as she did with Sean. Perhaps she would call him disgusting, the way she did when Micah made comments about her.

Arthur sighed, watching her climb onto a wagon, preparing to ride into town with Lenny to collect supplies for the camp. She was too good for any man here, and despite how much he wanted to tell her that she was his sun - the best part of his days in camp - he chose to sit in his tent and finish his latest sketch. Writing below it,

_There is nothing that I can do except bury my love for you._


	3. Tease (Javier Escuella)

“How quickly can you cum?” Javier whispered in your ear, his breath hot against your skin as he tenderly kissed your neck. He had been brazenly teasing you all evening, and now his hand was buried between your legs, every movement of his fingers made you whimper.

“There are people around,” You tried to stifle your moans as you spoke, not wanting to draw the attention of anyone in the saloon. Javier didn’t give a fuck about the crowds, carelessly sipping his drink as his fingers slid inside of you.

“If you’re worried about noise, I could always choke you,” Javier smirked, his tone sending shivers across your skin.

“That a-  _oh_ \- is that a promise?” You tried to stay calm as his thumb grazed over your clit, but your voice breaking made him grin smugly at you.

“You bet, carino.”


	4. We Can Never Be Together (Dutch van der Linde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: period typical homophobia.

“We can never be together.”

The words struck him hard, every syllable driving the knife deeper as he watched Dutch dress himself. The man was angry, maybe sad, too. Most importantly, painfully, he was ashamed.

“What do you mean, Dutch?” The younger man questioned, his voice threatening to break as he clambered out of bed. Dutch looked at him sharply, his eyes as cold as he could force himself to be.

“It ain’t natural.” Dutch spat out the words, trying his hardest not to give a damn about the man’s feelings. Truth be told, he wanted it. He wanted to take his lover and run away, so that they could be together.

But he knew the consequences.

All those years of building his reputation, earning the respect of his gang, establishing himself… All of that would be gone if he indulged in his fantasy, and Dutch wasn’t a man of fantasy anymore. No, he was a man of reality, and reality was that this could get them killed.

“But those things you said–” The man argued, or tried to as he moved toward Dutch, only to be stopped by his firm hand on his shoulder.

“Forget them things, boy.” Dutch spoke sternly, ordering the man as if he were just another part of the gang.  _He is_ , Dutch reminded himself.

“I thought you wanted us together.” He whimpered, and Dutch stepped closer to him and planted his lips on the man’s in a short but sweet kiss.

_“We can never be together,”_  Dutch repeated, hiding the sadness he felt. “That’s just how it is, boy.” He added, grabbing his jacket from the armchair and leaving his former lover stood there, half naked and stunned, with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.


	5. His (Micah Bell)

Micah Bell was not a nice man.

He was a cynic, plain and simple. It doesn’t matter, no one does, and nothing ever would. The only certainty was death and that made life meaningless. At least, that was through his eyes.

She was something else entirely.

She was the opposite of Micah; she believed that the certainty of death gave life meaning. Everything mattered, and everyone was significant including Micah Bell, even if his worth was often called into question. She would defend him to the gang for the most part, unless there was something he said that she didn’t agree with ( _this happened more than he cared to admit_ ).

That was something that he loved about her. He adored how she would gently nibble on her lower lip when she was nervous, but wouldn’t bite her tongue when things grew heated. He was always captivated by the way her ebony black curls would tumble over her shoulder, and the way her lips always looked lilac soft.

The sweetness of her kiss drove him crazy, and he could never get enough. Each night he gazed upon her flawless, nude figure, her skin glistening with a sensual sweat, wondering how he got so lucky. He remembered a nervousness to her during the first time, a hesitation in her movements and a softness to her voice. She had never been with a man like him, but she didn’t have eyes for anyone else now. Micah smirked at the memory of her slapping Javier after a comment he made about her.

Perhaps he wasn’t as much of a nihilist as he thought, not anymore. Not since she came into his life.

She held herself with a cheerful but ladylike gait, topped with a bubbly outlook on life. If he had to venture a guess, which he spent more time doing that he was proud to admit, he would say she was a pleasure seeker. She wanted more out of life and would do anything in the name of adventure. Even after all this time, he wasn’t sure how she came into the gang, but he knew that she was just as new as he was.

Micah laid back on his cot, the tent granting them little privacy. She was curled up into his side, her head gently resting on his chest. Her faint snores were a pleasant distraction from the noise coming from the rest of the camp. It was easier to drift off with her, only taking about 30 minutes for his mind to settle. It was a stark contrast to before when it would take him half the night to do as much as getting into bed.

“I love you,” He whispered, his voice barely audible. His admission fell on deaf ears, as they had most nights. He was fine with this. He loved her profoundly, but he didn’t want to know her response. Despite everything, he feared that he would scare her away eventually. He didn’t want to be alone again; without a family and without a home. She was both of those things, and he was content to just feel the calm beating of her heart against his chest.

She was his.


	6. Daddy's Knife (Micah Bell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: knife play

**“Good pet.”**

His voice was rough, a whisper in your ear, his lips dangerously close. His weight kept you pinned below him as he fucked you, your hands gripping the sheets for dear life.

**“Who am I?”**  He asked lowly before gently nibbling your ear, though your silence was broken by a whimper at the familiar feel of cold metal against your throat.

Micah would never do it, but it loved to tease you with the sharp edges of blade. The soft red trails along your skin, the goosebumps on your arms, the way you would bite your lip to sooth your nerves.

**“I said, who am I?”**

_“Daddy.”_

A smirk spread across his lips; you could feel it as he kissed your temple. The blade remained in his hand but inches from your skin as his movements quickened.

**“Perfect.”**


	7. Caught-Off-Guard (Micah Bell)

**Prompt - Caught Off-Guard Kiss (Micah Bell).**

It was rare that anyone could surprise Micah Bell. He always prides himself on being unbreakable, strong, and alert. He was always on his guard, which is why he was shocked that tonight had taken him by the balls and laughed in his face.

Anne hadn’t been back in camp any longer than a week, and she was still visibly shaken at the news that she had lost both of her older brothers, Mac and Davey. He expected her to get completely shitfaced and cry herself to sleep during Sean’s celebration, and when he hadn’t seen her stumbling around the camp he had assumed she was already in her tent.

So, when she dropped herself into the seat beside Micah, he was mildly surprised.

“What do you want?” Micah questioned, watching carefully as the woman didn’t waste a drop of that terrible beer in her hand. Despite him watching her closely, it still took him by surprise when the drunk woman lunged at him, and Micah was prepared to shove her away from him until she caught him by the hair, her lips landing roughly against his own.

Micah’s eyes were wide, but it only lasted seconds before she pulled away, detangling her hand from his hair and falling back on her ass next to him.

“You.” She hiccuped, wiping her lips. “I want you, asshole.”


	8. Witnessed (Micah Bell)

**Prompt - Accidentally Witnessed Kiss (Micah Bell).**

The little clearing in the forest wasn’t too far from the busy camp, and Maddy was happy to slip away from the hustle and bustle, even for a few minutes, to enjoy to peacefulness of the wilderness. The largest animals she had seen out here were rabbits, thankfully.

The tranquility only lasted so long, as ten minutes after her arrival, she would be joined by Micah. He was never a minute too soon or too late, as they had a tight schedule for their affair. This was the only time of the day they could slip away while everyone else worked and as of yet, they hadn’t been caught by anyone.

“Come here handsome,” Maddy smiled at the blond as he removed his hat, setting it down on a rock before pulling the petite girl to her feet, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“You’ve been teasing me all day darlin’,” Micah spoke lowly, his lips dangerously close to her own as his rough hands held her hips. “I say that calls for punishment.” He added with a smirk, and her lips curved into a grin.

“You couldn’t punish me if you tried!” She giggled, bringing her hands to his shoulders gently as she closed the space between them, uniting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Their loving embrace lasted only second as the distinct  _snap_ of a twig nearby startled them. Micah’s reflexes kicked in fast, pushing Maddy behind him with one hand and drawing his gun with the other, the barrel aiming into the bushes where they had heard the noise.

“Show yourself!” Micah called out, scanning the treeline. After a few moments Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth all came out from behind some trees, and Maddy felt her heart sink as Micah lowered his revolver and the women ran off, giggling to themselves.

“So much for secrecy.” Maddy sighed, gently resting her hand on Micah’s arm. “My pa is going to have you for breakfast, my dear.”

“Yeah, I know.” Micah grunted, turning back to her and kissing her again. “Better enjoy my last meal while I can.” He chuckled, and she felt him smirk against her skin.

“Micah Bell, you are naughty.”


	9. Guarma (Micah Bell)

**Prompt - Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap.**

Guarma was a nightmare, and honestly? She wished that she had drowned. Perhaps it would be better than enduring the blistering heat and Dutch’s speeches, as if there was honestly any hope that they would get home somehow.

“What’s on your mind?” Micah’s voice distracted her, and she glanced across the little campfire at him sadly. “Fuck, come here.” He gestured for her with his hand and she obliged, crawling around the fire and letting him pull her into his lap.

“I wish I was dead already.” She whispered, and he let out a quiet sigh. If he didn’t feel the same way, he might have scolded her or said something nasty to her, probably the latter.

“We’ll find a way through this.” Micah promised, even with the knowledge that they just might not. “Look at me.” He gently cupped her cheek, watching as the poor girl tore herself apart.

What came over him was unknown, but he leaned in and kissed the girl. A muffled gasp was heard faintly, but Micah felt her arm wrap around his neck.

“I didn’t know you had it in you.” She teased him, and Micah chuckled as she leaned in for more. He would gladly spend his last few days alive kissing this woman, something that he should have done months ago.


End file.
